This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A knee joint prosthesis can generally comprise a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and the tibial component can be designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia, respectively. The femoral component can further be designed to cooperate with the tibial component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical knee joint. In many examples, the tibial component can further include a bearing component that includes articulation surfaces on the medial and lateral side for cooperating with a medial and lateral condyle portion of the femoral component. In some examples, the bearing component can be fixed relative to the tibial component. In other examples, the bearing component can be a mobile bearing component that has at least a portion that can move relative to the tibial component during articulation of the femoral component. In some applications, it may be desirable to retain or reconstruct an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and/or a posterior cruciate ligament (PCL).